Skyscrapers
by lalachihuahuaxo
Summary: She was standing on her feet. And that was enough.


**I don't own Naruto, characters, or the song lyrics to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.**

**The song is really very beautiful. Listen to it.**

You know how a lot of people talk about only the good memories of their pasts? They block out all the horible memories, suppressing them in some imaginative box inside their heads. I never understood how someone could just...ignore...all of the negative memories. It's like, they think they need to have a perfect life to impress their family and friends. Why not talk about the good stuff? Well, maybe not GOOD, persay. But memories...they make you who you are.

My bad memories, my entire past...that's what made me. I grew as a person. I learned a lot about myself that I didn't even know, and would've never known had I not gone through what I did. This is my story of how I overcame everything. How I made myself whole again.

_Skies are crying,_

_I am watching,_

_Catching teardrops in my hand..._

Sakura Haruno stood on the center of the bridge, overlooking the flooded river. She stared at the sky, watching grey clouds roll through the sky slowly. The rain had finally come to a barely comfortable drizzle after a long day of powerful downpour. Holding out her hand, Sakura caught small raindrops, memorizing the delicate way they seemed to explode on her skin. This was her final day; she had know it was for a very long time.

_Only silence,_

_As it's ending,_

_Like we never had a chance..._

_Do you have to, make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?..._

She closed her eyes, the already formed tears sliding down her cheeks, mixing in with the rain that had fallen from the sky moments ago. Vague memories were finally resurfacing and becoming clearer and clearer as time passed.

_"I don't understand...why can't you just stay with me? I could make a good life for us...I know I could..." Sakura pleaded, begging her lover to come back into her arms. But in her heart, she knew it was too late. His suitcase was already in tow, and he stood at the open door._

_"Sakura, you know why I can't stay. We talked about this. I don't love you anymore. I'm engaged to another. She will bear my children one day." _

_Sasuke's words stung, and the tears overflowed from Sakura's already red eyes. _

Her eyes fluttered back open when she felt the raindrops began to fall closer together and with more force.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper..._

"No, no more of that. You got through that. He's gone, and you're okay," Sakura mumbled to herself, forcing a smile on her pale face. It was true, she did get passed that day, and many more days after that. Sasuke had left her for Karin almost a year ago, and he never returned. She came to terms with him leaving, and his happiness is what she desired, even if he wasn't with her.

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper..._

_Like a skyscraper..._

But just like before, the memories once kept in that little box in the back of her mind, were unlocked and overflowed.

_Sakura was walking home after a long day at the hospital. She had been spending her time in the Dementia Wing, and the sadness of the patients was beginning to wear her down. She needed a well-earned bubble bath and some champagne._

_Turning down the small alley that led to her home, she saw a man leaning against the side of a building. Hesitantly, she continued, her hand slowly reeaching for a small can of emergancy pepper spray. She walked passed him, trying not to meet his gaze. Relieved that the man was a few feet behind her, she took her hand out of her purse._

_"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" She stopped in her tracks. Sakura could hear the man approaching her. His hand reached for her shoulder, and Sakura picked up her feet and began to run. But, much to late. The man spun her around and slammed her against the unforgiving brick wall he had previously been leaning on himself._

_The rest is history._

Sakura's tears flowed quicker as she remembered what happened after that.

_The house was freezing, and an eerie sadness swept every room. Sakura sat on the corner of her bed, shaking, trembling, and letting the tears fall onto the sheets. She felt disgusting and dirty. No amount of hot water could wash away the touch of the man. Nothing could erase his vulgar words from her mind. She deserved to be punished. She picked up the knife and carved words, letting the blood hit the floor._

Sakura yelped in sadness, new waves of tears came crashing down like the ocean. Her skinny fingers clutching the railing of the bridge.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken,_

_And untangle you from me._

_Would it make you, feel better, to watch me while I bleed?_

"STOP!" Sakura screamed at herself, so loudly that birds seeking refuge from the downpour flew from their nests in the trees above. "The past is the past...I'm safe, the man is locked up. He can't hurt anyone anymore..." She opened her eyes, and gasped. She found herself standing on the railing, mere inches from the deadly waters below. A slip could kill her instantly.

_All my windows, still are broken,_

_But I'm standing on my feet._

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper..._

_Like a skyscraper..._

Sakura had been through so much, and it dawned on her then just how much as the rain kept coming. She had been deserted by her lover, her friends, she was raped, she had carved unforgiving words into her skin.

But she was alive. She was safe. The world was hers to make her own. She didn't need Sasuke, she had her family.

_Go, run, run, run,_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear._

She was raped, but the man was behind bars. He couldn't make her feel lower than low with his taunting words. She had justice. And nothing could bring her down.

_Go, run, run, run,_

_Yeah, it's a long way down._

_But I am closer to the clouds up here..._

Sakura was the strongest person she knew, inside and out.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am._

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper..._

She would not let ANYONE put her down. Why did she think this was her last day? She had so much life ahead of her, so many memories to make, good and bad.

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground, _

_Like a skyscraper..._

_Like a skyscraper..._

Carefully climbing down from the railing, Sakura stood on the safety of the bridge, realizing all the times she had stared Death in the face, including just now. Biting her lip, she backed away slowly. She was strong. She can stand on her own feet. She was brave, fearless, and had been to Hell and back again and again.

There would be no more running. No more feeling sorry for herself. She was Sakura Haruno, a beautiful girl with a wonderful power to heal the sick and tend to the injured. She had a wonderful family. Maybe she would rekindle the friendships she once had.

_Like a skyscraper..._

It was her own life. And she would choose her path.

_Like a skyscraper..._


End file.
